Snowberry
Snowberry is based off my little sister, I would appreciate it if you did not edit this without permission even if it’s grammar. Snowberry Snowberry is a young icewing-leafwing dragonet that are in shades of pink and purple, she is based of my totally lovely little sister and she is my tormentor. Appearance Snowberry is mostly an icewing along with the natural build of one, though the only thing that could give her away is her odd-and what some icewings think is horrendous-color palette, wings, and patterns. She is small in general and she has less serrated claws that are more strait and leaf shaped wings, her body is covered in leafwing patterns from snout to tail and she has lovely eyes. The main color is a pale blueish-white to the point where your can just call it ’white’ but it is still clearly a faint blue hint. Her underside is a dull white and she has crystal-white claws, horns, and spines, the edge of every spine Is a faint pale lavender. The color of her eyes are a light purple with glowing pinks and violets, her splotches are the same lavender shade but with white flecks in the center of the splotch. The splotches are found all over her legs and on her face. Snow’s wings are purple with purplish-white lines that intercept it like veins and the edges are a gentle pink. The tips of her palms also show the same soft rosy pink and she always has them polished. Personality Snowberry is a small dragonet, she is prideful and loves to hear herself talk, like any annoying sibling would. Her smile always seems to every charm the cold heart of most icewings, she is quite smart for her age and her mother thinks she is sometimes ‘TOO‘ smart for her own good. Most of her smart don’t seenm to apply to academic things but things that she wants. She always find her way to the Honey-drops her mom keeps, she has a pretty big sweet-tooth and I mean big. She likes chocolate, honey-drops, anything your can think of that is sweet, she even likes the scent of mints just cause she thinks they would taste good. Besides her love for sugars she is quite a handful, always getting into trouble, it surprising her father hasn’t gone down in ranks. Snowberry carries most of her flaws from her fathers side and all the pros from her mothers side, she likes to harass her sibling since she knows they're not allow to hit her or yell at her. If Snowberry doesn’t get what she wants she will most likely cry or complain but if you ignore her She’ll stop, she loves attention and likes to be right. History Family There’s nothing big to her story, her father was a leafwing-icewing that meet his very first icewing that wasn’t his father during the sandwing war. Lost patrols had found him strolling across the shore of the poison jungle, and captured him. He later escaped knowing the landscape far better than the icewings and came back to the queen, Queen Sequoia decided they didn’t need to deal with two wars as rumors of a war between seven tribes were going on in their ‘lost continent’ so they sent him off. he was no longer accepted into the leafwing village so he left, following the icewings and keeping them on tract. He believed that this was a new chance he could be something more and thats what he did, he met the icewing of his life, has the best dragonet he could ever have, and became a healer for the royal guard of the queen. He now works as a pharmacist in an icewing city. Bloopers she thinks she is three and not two because she was accepted into kindergarten earlier than a normal dragonet. Trivia * Snowberry is based off my little sister loves * snowberry color design was decided by my sister along with what leafwing parts she had * she is ambidextrous Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters